The present invention relates to wireless technology, and more specifically to direct selection of an audio source.
In general, Bluetooth® wireless technology is a wireless communications system intended to replace the cables connecting electronic devices. In order for two devices to communicate over Bluetooth, they must first be paired. A pairing sequence between two Bluetooth devices typically requires user setup actions on both devices and time for the Bluetooth devices to discover each other. Once devices are paired, they may be connected and disconnected under the control of the devices themselves without repeating the pairing process. Devices may be connected for various purposes, including remote control, exchange of data, or playback of audio signals generated by one device on a speaker in another device. One host device may be paired to multiple peripheral devices, but is normally only connected to one at a time, for each of one or more types of connection. In the context of this application, when we refer to “Bluetooth” we are referring to protocols and connections operating according to the version of the Bluetooth specification released by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG) as of the filing date of this application, which is Version 4.0 [Vol 0], 30 June 2010. Other wireless technologies may provide similar features and capabilities and may be used in the same manner.